planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
List of full moon names
The following is the list of full moon names by month. Many of these names including the most common names were coined by Algonquin Native American tribes, but many others in the list were made up by me, based from the monthly theme, such as Heart Moon in February because of the Valentine's, and those I believe most commonly occur in the month, such as Movie Moon in December because it has the most new movies coming out of any month. Animal moon names * January: Wolf Moon, Owl Moon * February: Bear Moon * March: Worm Moon, Crow Moon, Bird Moon, Chicken Moon * April: Fish Moon * May: Hare Moon, Rabbit Moon * June: Butterfly Moon, Firefly Moon, Planting Moon, Horse Moon * July: Buck Moon, Elk Moon, Cricket Moon * August: Sturgeon Moon, Bee Moon, Dog Moon * September: Goose Moon * October: Fox Moon, Bat Moon, Cat Moon * November: Beaver Moon, Turkey Moon * December: Reindeer Moon, Deer Moon Plant moon names * January: * February: * March: Sap Moon, Shamrock Moon, * April: Phlox Moon * May: Flower Moon, Tulip Moon, Lavender Moon * June: Rose Moon, Grass Moon * July: * August: Wyrt Moon, Tree Moon * September: * October: * November: Leaf Moon * December: Oak Moon Food & drink moon names * January: * February: Cake Moon, Citrus Moon * March: Sap Moon, Chicken Moon, Lemon Moon * April: Egg Moon, Fish Moon, Cherry Moon * May: Milk Moon, Hot Dog Moon * June: Strawberry Moon, Honey Moon, Chip Moon * July: Herb Moon, Watermelon Moon, Hamburger Moon * August: Wyrt Moon, Green Corn Moon, Grain Moon * September: Corn Moon, Barley Moon, Fruit Moon, Apple Moon, Coffee Moon * October: Pumpkin Moon, Candy Moon, Pizza Moon * November: Turkey Moon * December: Cookie Moon, Soup Moon Event and activity moon names * January: Winter Moon, Dead Moon * February: Hunger Moon * March: Full Spring Ahead Moon, Death Moon * April: Spring Moon, Full Sprouting Grass Moon, Awakening Moon, Growing Moon * May: Corn Planting Moon * June: Planting Moon, Short Night's Moon, Party Moon * July: Summer Moon, Swimming Moon, Barbeque Moon * August: Back To School Moon * September: Harvest Moon, Singing Moon, Music Moon * October: Autumn Moon, Fall Moon, Dying Moon * November: Billiards Moon * December: Long Night's Moon, Movie Moon Holiday-related moon names * January: Moon After Yule, New Year's Moon * February: Heart Moon, Love Moon, Valentine's Moon, Cupid Moon, Sweet Moon * March: Shamrock Moon, Leprechaun Moon, St. Patrick's Moon, Rainbow Moon * April: Pascal Moon, Easter Moon, Egg Moon, Easter Bunny Moon * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: Blood Moon, Sanguine Moon, Halloween Moon, Orange Moon, Pumpkin Moon, Ghost Moon, Skeleton Moon, Bat Moon, Vampire Moon * November: Leaf Moon, Turkey Moon, Thanksgiving Moon * December: Christmas Moon, Yule Moon, Santa Claus Moon, Fire Moon Weather moon names * January: Ice Moon * February: Snow Moon * March: Wind Moon * April: Rain Moon * May: Tornado Moon * June: Sunny Moon, Warm Moon, Hot Moon * July: Thunder Moon * August: Haze Moon, Storm Moon * September: Hurricane Moon * October: Misty Moon * November: Frost Moon, Brisk Moon * December: Cold Moon, Fog Moon Color moon names * January: Gray Moon * February: White Moon * March: Rainbow Moon, Gold Moon * April: Pink Moon, Purple Moon (if second full moon occurs in that month) * May: Lavender Moon, Green Moon * June: Rose Moon * July: Black Moon * August: Red Moon * September: Yellow Moon * October: Orange Moon * November: Brown Moon * December: Silver Moon Category:Listicles